The Sun Ninja Book 1: Crimes of a Boy
by thesunninja
Summary: There are crimes in Desy's small village in Ignacia. When all ideas fail she sends a letter to the ninja in hope that the crimes will stop. Desy helps the boys to have a better chance to stop the unknown boy. One day, Sensei metions a new ninja after meditating. Now they must find the ninja, which is easier than they think, and stop the crimes.
1. Pleading For Help

**Chapter 1**

Monday  
November 1, 2013

Dear Ninja,

Ever since the Overlord was defeated peace came back to my little village in Ignacia. All citizens have been inspired by your actions. All except one. We don't know who it is but we know that it's a boy. He's been committing many crimes and murdering innocent people.

He wears a black cloak with a hood, black pants, and shirt is unknown. Most have never seen his face, but those who have say he has red eyes, freckles, and slick blonde hair.

We've tried to catch him but he's too fast for us. He always gets away before we can do anything. Would please come and help us? If you will come let me know and if you don't then I hope you burn down in flames.

Sincerely,  
Desy Garmadon

P.S. Tell my older brother I said hello. It's been a while since I last saw him and I've been worried since he battled the Overlord.

* * *

**I know I'm probably using the wrong dates for this year. If I am then I'm deeply sorry for being to lazy to use the calendar in my kitchen.**


	2. The Reply

**Chapter 2**

Thursday  
November 4, 2013

Dear Desy,

We have accepted your request to save your village. We plan on being there before or on Sunday the 8th. If it's alright with you, can we meet you by the water tower so that we can discuss the topic a little more. Also where will we sleep? Do you have that covered or will we have to sleep in the bounty? ~The Ninja

Hey little sis! Long time no see. I miss you a lot. Mom and Dad do to. We can't wait to see you again. See you soon! ~Lloyd

Sincerely,  
The Ninja


	3. Meeting Place

**Chapter 3**

Friday  
November 5, 2013

Dear Ninja,  
Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! My village will be very happy.

The water tower is to far from my home. About 24 hours away. The police only let only let children 3 hours away from home in fear they would be killed. There is a stone statue in the middle of my village. We could meet there. As for sleeping, I'm friends with an inn employee name Madison working at Sleeping Inn. I'll get her to give you a nice room and nice food with no charge.

Again, thank you so much. We will hope that the crimes are stopped.

From,  
Desy Garmadon


	4. Speaking With Madison

**Chapter 4**

I dropped the letter off at post office and rushed to Sleeping Inn. I opened the door and a bell rang above my head.

I saw a young short black haired girl lift her head up from her work. She wore her light blue worker's apron with a black cotton shirt underneath. Although the counter was covering her waist down I knew she was wearing thick blue jeans and purple sneakers. I've known her long enough to know.

I walked up to my friend. "Hey Madison!" I greeted.

"Hi Desy!" Madison squealed. "Are the ninja coming to help?" she whispered when she calmed down.

Madison was the only one I had told my idea of mailing the ninja to. I forced her to keep it a secret just in case the ninja didn't come. Plus I want to surprise the other villagers.

"Sorry Madison." I whispered sadly.

"You mean… they're not…" Her voice trailed off and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't be stupid." I whispered holding back laugher. "Of course they're coming!" I whisper shouted.

"Don't do that to me!" Madison shouted as she softly slapped me.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and began laughing as if that was the intention of the slap. Madison joined in the laughter. She's one of those people that can laugh for no apparent reason. A lot. It happens to me also, but not as much as her.

When I finally calmed down I asked, "I just sent a letter that told the ninja I would get a good room for them here. And good food. Without charge. Is it alright with you?"

"If it's okay with my boss." Madison replied. "He'll most likely say no though. He doesn't want people staying without charge." She added with a frown.

I crossed my arms and frowned.

"Unless…" Madison said. "We tell him it's the ninja. He'll surely make an exception."

I thought for a while the finally told her, "If means getting them a cozy place to stay, then go ahead."


	5. Attack!

**Chapter 5**

Madison turned around and entered a room behind her. Above the door was a sign that read _'Employees Only'_.

I heard whispering voices coming from the room. Madison and her boss must be in conversation. I hoped that he will accept the ninja staying.

After a few minutes of waiting Madison came back out. Her face was expressionless, so I couldn't tell what happened. She grabbed a clipboard from a drawer in the counter and a pen from another. She wrote something on the paper the clipboard held. My foot began to move up and down as I waited for Madison to speak. She knows how impatient I am so she probably taking long by accident.

Just before I exploded, Madison said sadly, "I'm sorry but Mr. Perkins says that…" Her voice trailed off. A few seconds later she exclaims, "He says that they can stay!"

"YES!" I shout.

At that moment I saw a shadowy figure in the corner of my eye. I stared at Madison wide eyed. Her face told me that she saw it to. I looked at the direction the figure went in.

"No. Don't you dare." Madison ordered. "That might be Crime Boy. He might steal your clothes."

Madison and I had called the crime committer Crime Boy when we decided that the village needed a name for him. Crime Boy was the only thing we could think of.

"Why would a _**boy**_ steal clothes from a _**girl**_?" I asked. "It would make no sense. Plus, what would he do with them? Cross dress?"

"Well…he could steal something from you. Or he would kill you." Then Madison grabbed my shoulders and shook me while saying, "I don't want you to die!"

I took her hands off my shoulders and nearly fell backwards. "I won't die. This place is almost empty. I doubt he would bring a gun or some type of killing item. And please, don't grab my shoulders."

Madison apologized. "It's eight ten pm. Shouldn't you be home by now?"

I almost choked on my spit when the time was mentioned.

"But it was six thirty when I got here. How can it be eight ten already?" I asked confusingly.

Before Madison could reply an arm wrapped around my neck. Madison gasped in alarm and panicked. I couldn't speak since I was choking so I stomped on the attackers foot.

Luckily, he released me. I fell to the ground and tried to catch my breath. Before I could the attacker grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me up, choking me again. I then knew that I was attacked by Crime Boy.


	6. Arriving at the Destiny's Bounty

**Chapter 6**

"Let go of her!" I heard Madison shout before Crime Boy dragged me across the floor and outside.

He let me go then pushed me into mud. I began fall to face forward. Just before my face could get into the mud I put my hands out and rolled myself onto my back.

When I caught my breath I noticed that the boy was holding a knife in his hand. He held it high over his head. I looked up but couldn't see inside the hood. His head was covered by his mask.

Crime Boy started lowering the knife toward my stomach. I couldn't run. At first I thought the mud was holding me down but then I realized it was fear keeping me there. The knife was now halfway between me and the starting point. The boy seemed to be taking his time with stabbing me.

When the knife reached my stomach, Crime Boy didn't make any attempts to stab me.

"Is the girl scared?" He teased.

"N-no!" I stuttered trying to sound brave.

"You stuttered." He twisted the knife counter clockwise.

I gulped like I had a lot water in my mouth. Now that he was a little closer I could see his face better. Crime Boy grinned an ugly grin. His teeth were yellow and a few teeth were missing. He had two blackened teeth and one cavity.

"You should go visit a dentist." I muttered.

I was happy he didn't hear me. I could tell since he didn't move the knife. He took the knife off me. Thinking that he was done, I let out a sigh of relief. When I started to get up I felt the knife pressed against my ankle and went back down.

Blood crawled down my ankle. I closed my eyes knowing that I would probably die soon. A tear rolled down my cheek. Then I heard the clinging of metal. The knife was taken off my skin with a scratch. Now I was breathing hard.

I didn't dare open my eyes or move. I was to afraid of what I would see. The longer I stayed there the more tired I got. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of birds singing their songs. Mud was still on me. On my arms, legs, hair, you name it!

I lifted my head and looked around. I could tell this wasn't my room. My bed didn't have any white sheets. My room walls were painted yellow. These walls were unpainted and wooden planks. The door was on the opposite wall and the floor wasn't wood at home.

Panic rose inside of me. _Where am I? What is this place? _I thought.

I heard footsteps outside and sat up. A pain in my stomach caused me to go back down. The bed make a little fart noise. I giggled but the pain stopped it.

The door creaked open. A spikey brown haired boy stood at the entrance. "Guys! She's awake!" He shouted.

More footsteps came from down a hallway.

Four other boys appeared at the doorway. Out of the five that were standing there one caught my attention. I know this one. _Is it really him? Can it be? _I asked myself.

"Lloyd?" I asked.

"Desy?" He asked.

I smiled big. A tear rolled down my face and onto the floor. My older brother walked over. Two more older people appeared at the door.

"Lloyd what are you doing?" The lady asked.

Lloyd motion for the adults to come over. They came with caution like they approaching their deaths.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed fighting back the happy tears.

"My daughter!" Dad exclaimed.

How I wished I could sit up right now!

Before I knew it happy tears streamed down my face. It's been so long since I last seen them. About eight years without my family.

Mom hugged me tightly. The pain in my stomach reappeared but I ignored it, which was pretty hard, and hugged back. She let go and so did I. I wiped the tears from my face and let regular happiness wash over me.

"This is very touching but can we speak with her please?" A light brown haired asked with a shout.

Mom and Dad nodded and left. As they did the rest gathered around me.

I felt squished even though none of them were squeezing me. Maybe it was the fact they were encircling me. Or the fact that the room small and crowded.

The four remaining boys introduced themselves. Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane.


	7. Can You Stand?

**Chapter 7**

"Thank you for coming!" I exclaimed.

"We're always ready to help!" Lloyd exclaimed.

I smiled. "One question. How did I get here?"

"We got here last night. When we didn't find you by the statue we began to search around. If it weren't for Kai, you would have been dead right now!" Jay replied.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"On our way here we made a plan on how to stop the criminal. But we'll need your help." Kai said either ignoring or not hearing me.

"Why my help?" I exclaimed.

"Because you're the one who sent the letter for help." Kai replied.

"Plus you seemed to know most about this guy." Cole added.

"And you're here anyways." Jay said.

"That does make sense." I said and nodded slowly. "What is the skill I need?"

"How good of a trickster are you?" Cole asked.

"Really good." I replied.

The boys started cheering. It seemed like they just graduated from ninja high school.

When they calmed down the started to explain the plan. I paid close attention to the words coming out of their mouths. I didn't want to miss any vital information. Luckily, I didn't miss anything. I got all of the plan planted in my brain.

"When will we start?" I asked.

"As soon as we're all ready." Kai replies. "Are you able to walk?" he asks.

"I'm not sure. When I tried to sit up earlier, I felt a pain in my stomach. I didn't have a chance to stand." I replied.

"Try again now. Maybe the pain will go away when you stand." Lloyd suggested. "We'll help you." he added.

I gave a short nod and slowly sat up. About halfway up the pain came back so I started back down. Suddenly, a hand was felt on my back. I turned to my left and saw Zane's outstretched arm and Jay shaking his head. I went back up a little quicker and when the pain reappeared, I put my hand on my stomach. I began to go a slower. An alarm going off caused me to bolt up.

A girl with short, crow black hair rushed into the room and nearly shouted, "I think I've spotted the suspect."


	8. Can't Walk

**Chapter 8**

I quickly got off the bed. When I stood up normally I noticed that the pain in my stomach went away.

"You might want to put shoes on." the girl said with a disgusted voiced. "Or fix those bandages."

I looked down at my feet and saw bandages wrapped around my left ankle. A large splotch of blood where the injury was at. I sat on the bed and peeled the bandages off. Out of the corner of my eyes the girl was exiting. Maybe to get more bandages.

I finished taking the bandages off. Just as I suspected, the girl brought more bandages.

"Thanks." I said to her as she handed me the white, rolled up bandage.

I quickly wrapped the bandage around my ankle. The wound was bleeding again so I wrapped quicker the one would normally wrap. When I was done I was handed scissors and tape. I cut the bandage so that the roll was disconnected then quickly applied the tape.

I hopped off the bed once more and asked, "What do I do about shoes? I don't have any."

"I have some sandals in my closet. You can have a pair." The girl offered.

"Thanks but I don't really like sandals." I said.

"What about boots? Would you where those?" She asked.

"As long as they aren't leather or fluffy." I replied.

"That's only types of boots I have." The girl whispered. Then, in a softer tone, she added, "And I have no sneakers."

That's when an idea hit me. "Why don't we go shopping?"

"That's a great idea…" The girl's voice trailed off.

"The name's Desy." I introduced.

"Nya." The girl introduced kindly.

"Sorry to interrupt but what about the criminal?" Kai interrupted.

"Oh yeah. He was spotted by 901 Pebble Street." Nya replied.

"That's the clothes and shoes store!" I exclaimed happily.

"What's so important about the clothes and shoes store that a criminal and murderer goes there?" Kai asked.

"It's a famous clothes and shoes store. There's a rumor that it has more money than the bank. It's only logical that he goes there." I replied.

"Let's go catch this guy!" Jay exclaimed.

"You guys might want to some regular clothes on first." I said.

"But we always wear our ninja suits during the day!" Jay complained.

"I can loose my temper easily so you might want to go change before things get ugly." I said through gritted teeth.

They seemed a little frightened so they went into whirling tornados. When it was over they were each wearing a sweater that matched their ninja suit color and each had dark blue jeans except for Jay who had light blue jeans. Their shoes were black as night.

"Let's go catch this guy!" Jay exclaimed for the second time.

I nodded and we all headed out the door. All except for me. I didn't even make it to the door. When I moved my foot or put pressure on it the pain would be to great to ignore.

"Guys! I can't walk!" I shouted but when no one came I doubted they could hear me and hung my head.

I stared at the ground for a while. Thinking I wouldn't be heard for a long time, I let my self fall. Before my hands could reach the hard, wooden floor someone pulled me up and wrapped their arm around me. Seeing a flash of red I automatically knew it was Kai.

I looked up at him and smiled a thanks.


	9. The Rope

**Chapter 9**

I could have sworn that I saw Kai blush but it was to light to tell.

He helped me out of the room and to the others. I hoped forward on my right foot while he walked forward. We made it to the others faster than I expected. They were all outside waiting at the front of the ship. Wait, this is a _ship_? If this is a ship, how come it isn't on water? I looked over the side. Are those rockets? What are rockets doing on a ship?

It wasn't long before I noticed that I wasn't being held anymore. I quickly gripped the edge to keep myself from falling. A feeling of loneliness crashed into me.

Forgetting the feeling, I looked down at Kai. He was now outside the ship and looking back up at me. He threw up a long, thick rope.

"Tie this to something nearby then around you!" Kai called.

I nodded and turned around. I scanned the area for something that could possibly bare the my weight. In no time at all I found a metal semicircle near the middle of the ship. Unfortunately it was to far so I decided to do one legged cartwheels to get to it.

Once I reached the semicircle, I tightly tied the rope on. To test it, I pulled as hard as hard as I could. Luckily, it untie and come off. I one did one legged to get back to the edge. I tightly tied the rope around my waist and looked over the edge. Kai motioned for me to climb down but I was to scared. Never in my life have I climbed down something with only a rope to support me.

"Come on! You can do this!" Kai called.

I shook my head. I can't do this. I won't do this. I'm not risking my life. I'm probably going to die do if I do this and I'm _**not**_ going to die.

My legs started shaking. My grip on the edge became tighter. My body seemed to heavy to carry. Not willing to fall, I conjured all the energy I could. It wasn't much but at least it was something. My stomach began to hurt again. I got a tight grip on it but it only made the pain worse.

I looked over the edge once more and the ninja weren't there.


	10. Echoes

**Chapter 10**

"Guys? Where are you?" I called worriedly.

There was suddenly a hand on my back. Chills crept up my spine. Not seeing the ninja about a minute ago made me paranoid. Whoever had touched me, scared the fudge out of me.

I whipped myself around only to face some fog. Wait, fog? Where did the fog come from? And who put their hand on my back? Am I being watched? I'm so confused. I need to stop it with the questions. Seriously. I want answers though.

"Who's there?" I called.

My voice echoed through the translucent fog. I called again. Still, no one answered. Only the distant echo remained.

Another chill ran up my spine. I don't know where I am. I don't think I'm in the Bounty anymore. There was no one here in this lonely place. At least, that's how it felt.

A few lonely minutes passed before I heard, "It's you." echo through the air.

"What's me?" I called.

"It's you." The echo filled the air again.

"You have been chosen!" A new echo pitched in.

"What have I been chosen for?" I asked.

"We have been forbidden to answer that. But we will tell you this: _you _will save many lives if you listen to us." A third echo said.

And with that, the voices disappeared and left me all alone.


	11. I'm Not A Little Girl!

**Chapter 11**

The echoes soon disappeared into the distance until I couldn't hear them. The fog had gone a little before the echoes left me but I could still feel the moist they left. The cold also remained

"Little girl! Wake up!" An unknown boy shouted.

I shot my eyes open with anger. No one, and I mean _no one_, calls me 'little girl'. Whoever this is will pay for what he just did. I'll-

Wait, where am I anyways? This isn't the Bounty. No matter how much paint and decorations sat on the wall, it didn't look much like a home. More like a sewer with chipped painted and expensive paintings.

A horrible scent entered my nose, making me gag. Maybe this _is_ a sewer with chipped paint and expensive looking artworks.

"Looks like the little girl eyes." The boy said evilly.

"I'm not a little girl!" I shouted angrily as I stood up.

I threw a punch at the guy. He quickly caught my hand before it could reach his face. With him having reflexes like that I knew I couldn't beat the heck out of him.

That's when I noticed the black cape and black pants.


End file.
